Brock911 Wiki:Progress
=Progress= Numbers correct as of Sep 7 01:00. Number of articles Article for every victims,eyewitness,reporter,article,video,photo,+ timelines,conspiracy theories. Number of victims 2,977 Articles in Category:Victims 44 complete 1.4% 391 High Level Categories Category:Planes Category:Locations Category:Events Category:People Category:Theories Category:Organisations Category:Timeline Category:Evidence Quality of articles Assessment Measuring quality Looking for: *Well linked - not too many,not too few,no red links *Well refernced - everything referenced, citations tidy *Pictures - adequate amount for page, sources specified *Full scope - covers all aspects of the subject *Grammar/spelling - no errors *Timeline - possibly transcluded - in order events that affect the subject So 0 to 6 stars available Category:well-linked articles = 1 Category:poorly-linked articles = 285 Category:well-referenced articles = 1 Category:poorly-referenced articles = 257 Category:well-linked articles = 1 Category:poorly-linked articles = 285 Category:well-illustrated articles = 2 Category:poorly-illustrated articles = 283 Category:grammatically correct articles = 2 Category:grammatically poor articles = 283 Category:well-scoped articles = 3 Category:poorly-scoped articles = 283 Measuring importance *Top is 7/7,9/11, etc. Major event off which other stuff hangs *High is planes and targets,key people and orgs and evidence. Flight 11 World Trade Center CIA George W. Bush Tony Blair Namut video *Mid is all people directly involved - victims in particular. Eye witness accounts or testimony. Phone calls from plane *Low is spectators,family, eyewitnesses, media, reports. *V Low is largely unrelated stuff - countries, cities Category:Top-importance articles = Category:high-importance articles = Category:mid-importance articles = Category:low-importance articles = Category:vlow-importance articles = Category:unknown-importance articles = Stuff from special categories and Category:Issues Pages Target is 0 for all. Category:Article stubs articles 288 done = 0 complete 0% Category:Content articles 286 Done = 0 complete 0% Category:All pages needing cleanup articles 284 Done = 0 complete 0% Category:All articles with dead external links 92 Done = 0 complete 0% Category:Articles with red links 19 Done = 8 complete 42% Category:All articles with unsourced statements 150 Done = 0 complete 0% Category:Articles without images 3 Category:Articles with images 0 Marked in neither ? complete 0% See also above 28 Done = 1 complete 5% ' '' 272 - lots but should be used to stay in wiki where poss Done = 0 complete 100% ' ' 39 - possibly incorrect redirects Done = 9 complete 25% ' '''30 (should not be longer than 100k) Done = 1 complete 4%' 21 Done = 0 complete 0% 80 (should not be shorter than 1k) - more wrong redirects prob Done = 5 complete 10% ' 31145 Done = 268 complete 1% Most links - 19' Categories Target= 0 all round, but some are necessary '>1000 Done = 0 complete 0% - Most wanted has 150 links ' 9 Done = 0 complete 0% - some never to be used 2 Done = 1 complete 33% 21 Done = 6 complete 25% - redirects gone bad? Files Target=0 in all 4 Done = 0 complete 0% >1000 Done = 0 complete 0% most wanted 59 links 22 Done = 0 complete 0% Templates Target is 0 in all 37 Done = 0 complete 0% 116 Done = 0 complete 0% '' >1000 Done = 0 complete 0% Most wanted has 154'' Most popular - top is 195 - top is 195 - top is 220 Tidying up Establish templates for people, flights,etc. e.g. templates - person - their timeline,picture,relation to other people. flights - timetable, people on board, seating plan. media - bias, relevant reports